Who Had A Worse Day?
by Red Witch
Summary: Zachery and Eliza commiserate over another insane day in their lives.


**Some weird little muse is telling me that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. This bizarre idea just popped into my tiny brain without any warning! **

**Who Had A Worse Day?**

"Thank God that mission from Hell is over…" Captain Zachery Foxx trudged into the recreation room at BETA Mountain. He then noticed his wife on the couch there. "Eliza? What are you doing here?"

"Well uh…" She began.

"You would not **believe** the day I just had," Zach sighed as he sat next to her. "We had a mission to deliver some supplies to a scientific research station in the Horsehead Nebula. Simple right? Just go there and drop the equipment off and come back! Of course the equipment is top secret and we're not told **what **it is. Only to drop it off at the lab."

"So what happens as soon as we get to the research station?" Zach asked. "We get ambushed by a bunch of criminals! Oh we drove 'em off but of course our ship was damaged so Goose had to make one of his infamous crash landings! And as you know that alone is enough to give you jitters for the rest of the day. But no, that was the **beginning!"**

"Uh…" Eliza blinked.

"Turns out that the scientific research station is on a giant ice planet and guess what was underneath the giant ice planet," Zach went on. "And guess what they found underneath all that ice? A giant six headed monster that wanted to eat us all for breakfast!"

"Oh…" Eliza said.

"Long story short we took out the giant monster, but then it turns out the monster was simply guarding some weird vortex to an evil dimension!" Zach threw his hands up. "So we had to figure out a way to shut **that** down! Luckily Niko figured out a way to completely reverse the polarity or whatever she had to do with some machine and shut it off."

"That's good, right?"

"You would think so but then these really strange kids showed up in these weird multi colored costumes dancing around showing martial arts moves," Zach sighed. "They were a little mad that we saved the universe so they picked a fight with us with these giant metal animals that turned into one giant robot!"

"So what did you do?"

"I just used a well placed thunderbolt and knocked that stupid robot to pieces," Zach shrugged. "The idiots got away. By then we were able to fix our ship so we flew back but true to form Goose crashed the ship again! There's a huge mess in Hanger Bay Nine. Walsh is gonna kill him."

"I think Commander Walsh is a little distracted," Eliza groaned.

"Yeah well…" Zach put his arm around Eliza and went to kiss her.

"NO! WAIT! DAD NO!" Eliza screamed. "IT'S ME! LITTLE ZACH!"

"What?" Zach blinked.

"Hello Dear," Buzzwang walked in, but Eliza's voice was heard. "I'm afraid we had another little snafu with another invention."

"Eliza?" Zach did a double take. "Son? What the…?"

"One of Q-Ball's relatives visited today," Eliza sighed. "And proceeded to demonstrate his invention. Let's just say things got really weird after that."

"So Eliza you're in…There?" Zach was trying to get his head around it. "And Little Zach you're in…?"

"Your day doesn't look so bad now, does it?" Eliza asked.

"I am going to need therapy for **years**…" Zach Jr. groaned.

"So where's Buzzwang?" Zach asked.

"He's having a Pinocchio moment in **my** body," Zach Jr. told him.

"Hey everyone! I just disposed of some bodily waste!" Buzzwang bounded into the room in Zach Jr.'s body. His left arm had a cast on it.

"Buzzwang I keep telling you it's not necessary for you to announce to the world every time you do that!" Zach Jr. groaned.

"What happened to your arm?" Zach blinked. "I mean **my son's** arm?"

"Oh I kind of had an accident in the cafeteria," Buzzwang blinked. "It is quite interesting. I never felt pain before. I didn't like it. But it did make me appreciate the times when I am not in pain more!"

"I'll bet…" Zach Jr. groaned.

"This is so wrong," Zach moaned. "First my wife is a Slaver Lord, now she's an android!"

"This isn't exactly a thrill for me either! Fortunately Q-Ball says he can reverse it," Eliza said. "Of course he's in Nagata's brain right now. And Nagata is in the body of a goldfish. It's very strange hearing a goldfish talk in German."

"Nacho! Nacho me! I gotta be a Nacho Me-eee!" Commander Walsh wandered in singing and scarfing down a plate of nachos.

"Commander?" Zach looked at his commanding officer. "Sir are you all right?"

"Never better!" Commander Walsh munched on the plate of nachos. "So this is what nachos tastes like? I love 'em!"

"Knock it off you stupid bird!" Bubblehead flew in. He had Commander Walsh's voice. "You're getting cheese all over my uniform!"

"Commander Walsh? You and Bubblehead…?" Zach looked back and forth.

"Hey did you know I can now order anybody to do anything I want?" Bubblehead said cheerfully. "I called up this one guy and told him to take out a spaceship and fly it backwards all over the place and he did it!"

"Needless to say, it's been a **very** difficult day around here," Eliza sighed.

"I even got to blow some stuff up!" Bubblehead smiled.

"A **very, very** difficult day around here…" Eliza sighed.

"You always have to top me, don't you?" Zach sighed.

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Eliza gave him a look.

"Hey anybody wanna play with some security codes? It's fun!" Bubblehead said happily.

"I really hate this bird," Walsh grumbled.

"You hate yourself?" Bubblehead chirped. "I like you! You have a nice big butt!" He danced around wildly.

"Put down the nachos you stupid bird! You're getting cheese sauce everywhere!" Walsh flapped his feathers.

"Okay this is getting too freaking weird around here," Zach groaned. "Even for us!"

"Tell me about it," Eliza sighed.

"New rule at BETA!" Walsh snapped his beak. "From now on none of Q-Ball's relatives are allowed to visit!"


End file.
